


Disgust

by MikiBandy



Series: Rowvember 2019 [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Comedy, DAMMIT ZIMOS, Gross, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBandy/pseuds/MikiBandy
Summary: As the Boss try to retrieve her missing keys, she found something horrific in edition to keys!





	Disgust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Rowvember!
> 
> For this challenge I'll probably do more writing as oppose to drawing. So be on the lookout for some more works from me on this day!!
> 
> Rowvember

It was a normal day for the leader of the Saints, as Cecilia was driving on her way to the Wesley Cutter International Airport flying back to Stilwater in order to be there for the opening ceremony for a second Purgatory for the public. She considered it a good excuse to get out of Steelport even for just a couple of days, newer operations in the city are more exhausting for the blonde. Accompany her to the trip was Shaundi who was on the passenger side, agreeing to join the Boss for the opening ceremony so that she too can get out of Steelport. Not only that, but was thinking about some cute date plans with Cecilia for Stilwater. It wasn’t the first time the two have gone on a trip away from Steelport, they’ve gone every other month for leisure. 

“So what do you want to do after the opening ceremony? Watch a Shark’s game or maybe go relax in the real Purgatory?” Cecilia asked her girlfriend

“Well watching the game would be nice, let’s hope none of those benchwarmers try to eyeball me.” 

“Believe me, all eyes would be on us in the front row, not that I don’t have a problem with being next to perfection.” The Boss smiled at Shaundi, causing the brunette to fluster for a bit.

The two were heading to the personal Saints hangar where the Boss parked all of her flight vehicles, including a refurbished VTOL that she stole from S.T.A.G which she planned to use for their travel to Stilwater. They were running a bit behind schedule and the military vehicle is effective for fast and effective travel to another city. When Cecilia was reaching for her pocket to the keys for the VTOL, she couldn’t feel the unique key anywhere.

“Shit….Shaundi do you have the keys to the VTOL?”   
  
“I don’t fly planes, what makes you think I got them?”   
  
“Fuck, I must’ve left them back in Safeword. Maybe I shouldn’t leave my flight stuff in the place where I go to the least…Hang tight babe!” 

The blonde drove fast to the stronghold for her key, speeding through morning traffic which didn’t faze Shaundi at this point. She trusted the Boss’ driving abilities throughout the years they’ve known each other, in addition of Safeword not being too far from the airport. 

Safeword was the least visited place out of all of the strongholds for the Boss, she didn’t feel comfortable being seen in a sex club even when she was single. Whenever she does drop by for a business inquiry, she enters through a private entrance to save herself from the site of degenerates including Zimos. Same process as the blonde sprints her way to the private elevator to the penthouse portion where the actual headquarters take place.

“What type of miltary jet requires fucking keys?!” Cecilia exclaimed to herself in the elevator, already behind time. As the elevator doors open, the Boss ran through the living room, trying to remember where she put her flight items including jet manuals that she never read. She then remembered she put them all in a nightstand drawer in the upstairs portion of the penthouse, which was barely used. 

Cecilia was running upstairs when she had her eyes set on probably one of the most disgusting view that she has ever witnessed. Adjacent to the nightstand was the bed which was full of people in fursuits with diapers just getting it on, witnessing penetration action in places where it shouldn’t happen. Among the orgy were a few gimps and even Zimos in pony gear playing with a penetrator bat. Out of complete panic the Boss just grabbed the whole nightstand and ran back to the elevator before the whole degenerate group could notice.

In the elevator, the blonde was able to retrieve her keys and left the nightstand in the elevator as she left. Before she got back to the car where Shaundi was waiting, Cecilia went to the nearest trash can to puke out of disgust. She could still smell the musty atmosphere that punched her senses in the elevator and had to let it out before leaving. 

For the rest of the day, Cecilia couldn’t really enjoy the day that she thought would’ve been a nice breather with Shaundi. She was just horrified with a deviant site that she had to witness which was bad enough to extend her stay at Stilwater to cleanse her mind. After the events of that day, the Boss has officially forbid Zimos from stepping foot in any stronghold and would only be permitted in his own car wash.


End file.
